Wedded Bliss
by Imalovelylittleocelot
Summary: Rosabelle French is a good girl, and good girls are not supposed to wake up in strangers beds. Good girls are not supposed to wake up married to strangers in their strange beds. good girls are not supposed to wake up married to handsome Scottish strangers in their strange beds. RUMBELLE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I own no one and nothing, I'm like a possessionless homeless person!

Wedded Bliss: Chapter one

Rosabelle French is a good girl. She is one semester away from gaining her Masters in English lit at Storybrooke University. She has a childlike love of all things fluffy. She attracts small children and animals like a magnet. She volunteers at the local soup Kitchen once a week, dreams of restoring the town library, and helps out at her father's flower shop "Game of Thorns" on the weekends. It was entirely unlike her to wake up in an unfamiliar room, unclothed and in a stranger's bed. Rosabelle isn't shy, and she speaks her mind more often and candidly than she perhaps should, but she has never _ever_ imagined that she would be in a situation like this.

Rose, apparently having lost the ability to think rationally, immediately begins to hyperventilate. She feels tears stinging her eyes, and just _knows_ that she is turning that unbearable shade of red that her pale skin reverts to when she is panicking. She tells herself, "Rosabelle, you are twenty-three years old, pull yourself together!" She begins to mumble "I'm a grown woman, it's perfectly acceptable to sleep around" realizing what she just said she groans, 'I sound like Ruby'. At this moment Rose realizes that there is a warm body next to her. She also finds that she has a massive hangover, and has acquired a new piece of jewelry. A ring to be exact. On her left ring finger. A wedding ring, on her left ring finger. "Fuck!" One can infer that Ms. French is unhappy. Rosabelle French is a good girl, she never swears, or marries strange men.

Rose can't quite bring herself to look at the man sleeping next to her. Instead she looks for an escape route. She quickly realizes that she is on the second floor of a very nice house, and that there is a large window facing east. She weighs her options. She decides that she will do anything to avoid confronting her new husband. She slips off her ring, an antique she thinks. It looks expensive, a pattern of rubies surrounding a ridiculously large diamond. Despite its lack of _subtlety_, Rose can't help but think that it does suit her. She leaves the ring on the pillow next to the man she is yet to identify, and makes her way to the window, preparing herself to jump. A few broken limbs are a price she is definitely willing to pay to get out of this situation. As she cracks the window open a sleepy Scottish brogue wilts through the air "where do you think you're going, dearie?"

"I…I'm sorry" Rose stumbles. "I didn't mean to offend you, I just figured it might be easier for both of us this way"

A handsome face looks at her as if she has three heads. Long light brown grayish hair is in disarray, covering chocolate eyes twinkling with curiosity. "Yes" he responds, "Because my favorite activity is cleaning up the remains of my suicidal bride that were left over from her jump out of our bedroom window"

She can't help but laugh at his sarcasm. He smiles at her. She supposes that if the fates decided that she has to be married to a stranger after a night of shots with the girls, she could have done worse. Rose sheepishly grins "I'm afraid I don't quite remember the events of last night, If you don't mind filling me in It would be much appreciated"

"It seems that your friends were right, they warned me that you were forgetful, after you drink" He told her with a nod. "Before we get into the Nitti gritty though, I would quite appreciate it if you would put some clothes on…you're rather... Distracting."

Rose blushed, the stranger wasn't all that bad looking himself. He had a muscular chest with a bit of hair, and the most smoldering eyes she had ever seen. He was incredibly elegant despite the circumstances. The only drawback was that he seemed to be quite a bit older than her. But Rose always did like older men.

"yes of course, I'm sorry" she giggled" I can't believe I was going to jump out of the window naked" she laughed at herself feeling utterly stupid. "I suppose I may have panicked." She added on slightly ashamed.

He snorted back laughter "I never would have guessed" He continued, "If you don't remember, My name is Rumford Gold. I am a citizen of Scotland though I have been living in the US for the past twenty years. My green card was about to expire. Somehow Ruby Lucas, a mutual friend of ours, convinced you to marry me."

Rose was astounded "Ruby let me do this?!" she asked looking like she was ready to kill something. She realized that her new husband might take offence to her violent reaction and quickly added "no offence!"

He laughed. "I quite understand" he continued "my only stipulation is that we are married for six months." Rose felt nauseous. She couldn't believe it, he wanted to _stay married_. "you see" he added on getting up from the bed " Immigration services may suspect that this was a farce from the start. So for six months we have to act like we are truly in love"

Rose couldn't believe this. Ruby, it was all Ruby's fault. "I'm sorry Mr. Gold, sir. But I'm afraid I can't stay married to you. I am a student and I-"

Gold cut her off. "Yes, I know, but you haven't let me get to the good part yet" He smiled weakly, embarrassed. "I am quite a wealthy man. Not to brag but I'm a gifted entrepreneur "

'Great' Rose thought 'now I'm a gold digger' He continued "I will pay for your tuition, cover all your student loans, and help you reopen Storybrooke's public library"

Rose was sold. "Alright! I'll do it!" Rose realized something then. This truly was in her best interest. Everyone's best interest. Gold's, her own, the Library's, the town of storybrooke's. It was almost heroic to stay married to gold, and nowadays opportunities for the type of heroism and sacrifice she read in her favorite books rarely came up in real life. Rosabelle French was a good girl. And Rosabelle Gold was going to be a good woman. She just had one question.

"Does anybody actually call you Rumford?" she asked, a very excited looking Gold.


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn't believe it. Finally, something was working the way he needed it to! Even his business had its low points. He loved being able to sit at his pawn shop all day and intimidate the good people of storybrooke, and it was quite a lucrative way of life. But this- Gold was beside himself! He had a willing woman in his bed!

_Jesus, that sounded creepy_, he thought. He wasn't a rapist. He didn't need to think like that.

But she was willing! And beautiful. So _very_ beautiful. With crystal blue eyes that were the color of sapphires, freshly polished. And creamy pale skin, with a few freckles dusting her nose. And full pink lips, and red brown hair that curled perfectly down her back. And curves in all the right places, and a tight little ass, and-

_Gold stop, you're doing the rapist thing again_, he warns himself. It's not healthy. He can't fall in love with her, this is temporary. She is the perfect woman, but it's temporary.

_Think of her as lobby art_, he told himself. _Yeah, the most intelligent perfect gorgeous and kind lobby art you have ever encountered_. This was bound to fail, Gold realized. He's known the girl for twelve hours. Eight of which they had been sleeping. Four of which she had been drunk. He didn't even know her middle name, favorite color, or favorite food.

But, he was screwed. Head over heels. He wanted to give her everything she would ever need, care for her when she was sick, cook with her, see her every morning. Fuck her senseless every night. No, not fuck her. Gold wanted to _make love_ to her. Worship her body-

_Get a grip, gold,_ he chastised himself. _Six months. In six months you will be a citizen of the United States. She will be out of your life. You'll forget this ever happened,_ he told himself. _She might hate me_, he realized. _She did try to jump out of the window to avoid me. _He remembered. _But she agreed to stay. She was willing!_ He had a willing woman in his bed!

An angelic voice woke him from his rapey-reverie.

"Does anyone actually call you Rumford?" Rosabelle asks him with a quirky half smile. It was almost a smirk, actually.

"Are you smirking at my name?" Gold asks, slightly hurt. He actually disliked his name, but he wanted her to like it. He wanted her to like everything about him.

"Well" she squirms a little, unsettled by his seriousness, but quickly gets over it and responds "It's just a tad bit unusual".

He begins to walk out of the room and signals for her to follow. He takes her across a large pine staircase. The stairs lead to an open room with cathedral ceilings. It's painted a cheery yellow, and has Bookshelves on every wall. There are thousands of books of varying ages and lengths. Some are brand new, and others are almost falling apart. Rose almost faints in sight of them. A giant goofy grin takes over her face, and Gold can't help but laugh at her ridiculous expression.

"I take it you like what you see" he asks.

"When I die, can you bury me in here" she responds only half joking. Rose makes her way to a cerulean velvet couch that is next to a fireplace that is easily six feet tall and six feet wide.

He points to the fire place "That's where we'll burn the bodies" He says with a completely straight face, He loves making her squirm he realizes. _She's just so cute when I make her uncomfortable._ He thinks, only feeling slightly guilty.

Rosabelle, having always been a bit gullible, does not quite realize that he is joking, and looks for another escape route.

"That was a quip" Gold tells her, grinning at her adorable and tangible discomfort.

"Would you like breakfast?" He asks a peace offering after his cruel prank. Rose is laughing though. And smiles at him.

"I can't believe I fell for that!" she tells him "It sounds like a line I would use" She continues.

Gold is a little too pleased to find that they have the same sense of humor.

"So my love" He asks in an over the top voice, making fun of their unique situation by imitating a newlywed, and very in love husband "What would you like for breakfast"

She grins at his display.

" Oh dearest" she joins in "The only thing that could possibly make me love you more would be a cup of tea, Darling" She waits a minute before adding "and perhaps some toast"

Gold smiles, and leads her into another room. It is a state of the art kitchen, with stucco walls, and a stone floor. Gold is proud of his kitchen, he fancies himself a state of the art chef.

'I hope our home is to your liking" he tells Rose. I'm willing to renovate anything you like" he adds on self-consciously.

He turns around to face her, but finds that she is rifling through his cabinets. _Evidently _he thinks, smiling to himself, _she has made herself quite at home_.

"Rum" she calls out, her head in the pantry. Gold likes the nickname she has bestowed upon him.

"Do you have anything caffeinated?" She asks" I only see decaf" He tries to think where he keeps his strongest tea, but Rosabelle has interrupted his thoughts.

She asks quickly, embarrassed, but evidently she has to know. The words come out jumbled, and she has dropped the box of tea she was holding.

"didweeuseprotectionlastnight ?" she turns to him, with a very worried expression on her face, as he is just making out what she said.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi All y'all! I'm so incredibly excited by all of the response I've been getting! It really does encourage me to write faster. If you get my driftJ So Just keep reading and reviewing PLEASE! Also, if anybody is struck by a plot bunny, please throw it my way. I know where I want to take this but I'm open to any ideas. Thanks!

Rosabelle is slightly frightened. She just got married. Drunkenly married, but oddly enough she is okay with this. It's for the good of the people! It will help storybrooke get its library up and running! She now has a beautiful house, a new friend, and is about to be employed. The only thing missing is a pony. Rose has always wanted a pony. Her life is practically perfect! _It's like a romantic comedy!_, she thinks to herself smiling.

_Although, I usually hate Romantic comedies, they've always got god awful plots, _she realizes.

Despite this, Rose is content. Having a slight 'Disney' complex as her best friend Ruby likes to put it, Rose has a nasty habit of _always_ looking on the bright side. She firmly believes that everyone, even the nastiest of people, can have happy endings. Though annoying, her optimism is endearing. She was voted second happiest person at Storybrooke high, coming right after another friend of hers, Mary Margaret Blanchard. Mary Margaret was freakily happy. Like 'I smile so much that sometimes people think I'm developmentally challenged" happy. Rose always believed that Mary Margaret's joyous personality was the result of a nasty caffeine addiction. She really was the epitome of a manic pixie dream girl..

_Nobody was naturally that happy, and nobody had a right to drink that much caffeine_, Rose thought. Thinking back to how M and M would eat chocolate covered Espresso beans throughout the day, and make her boyfriend, David, bring her coffee between classes.

_Speaking of Caffeine, _Rose thought, "Do you have anything caffeinated" she asks Gold. "I only see decaf" she tells him, as she rifles through his cabinets.

_Gosh, he's so handsome _she thinks, _and nice, and funny. I wish I could remember how he was in bed…I bet he was great_ she adds on, wishing she hadn't drunk so much last night.

_Wait-_ we slept together, Rosabelle panics. _I woke up naked_. Shit, she thinks, _we did the nasty!_

_Oh no, nonononononononono_, Rose thinks. Rose is panicking; she drops the box of tea in her hands. And asks, shutting her eyes tightly, and clenching her fists turning to face Rumford Gold before her courage is lost.

"didweeuseprotectionlastnight ?"

To her astonishment, he laughs. Rosabelle is horrified.

"You fucking bastard" she yells

'I don't see what is so fucking funny about this" Rose is about to cry. Her lips are wobbling, and once again she is turning that shade of red that her pale skin transforms into when she is upset.

Tears are streaming down her cheeks and she wants to crawl into a hole and stay there for all of eternity.

"I haven't known you for twenty _fucking_ four hours yet" she screams at him. "and we could be having a fucking baby, a baby Gold , I don't want a baby, I can't have a baby" she is in hysterics.

Rosabelle doesn't even see that he has stopped laughing, and has been staring at her manic display. She doesn't notice when strong arms come and wrap themselves around her. She is oblivious as she rests her head on a warm chest, staining expensive silk pajamas with sloppy wet tears. She is completely unaware when she is being rocked back and forth, as if she was a child, and is in her own little world as Rumford Gold begins to stroke her hair and make soothing noises into the mess of curls.

Finally, when he grabs a hold of her chin, turning her head to face him and whispers softly, "Belle" Rose begins to pay attention.

"Rosabelle, look at me" He tells her. "Nothing happened last night"

Rose begins to hiccup, and shoots him a disbelieving look. _Shit,_ he thinks. _Now I've ruined everything._

' I swear to you, on my life" He continues.

Rose takes one look at his face. The honesty is palpable, and she almost loses herself in his lost puppy dog eyes.

_Oh, Thank god, _she think. _Thank god!_

She nods and wipes her nose. "I believe you" she tells him, still clinging to his form , and beginning to relax in his embrace.

"I offered to let you sleep on our deal, but you wanted to get married right away" he pauses to make sure she is truly calming down.

'Before I knew it, we were married, and you demanded to be taken home" he smiles at her fondly, _she truly is a funny drunk_, he thinks, _though I'm not so sure, it's something I want to witness again for a little while…_

She looks up at him, still trusting, but a little confused "Why was I naked?" she asks

"you proceeded to strip off all your clothes, and pass out on my bed" he responds sheepishly.

Rose looks down, ashamed "…'m sorry, I over reacted" she tells him "And that I passed out naked in your bed". He begins to disentangle himself from their embrace, but she stops him.

"Don't" she tells him, sounding exhausted. He is surprised but pleased, that this adorable creature needs his support, his affection.

She leans into him, holding him tightly. "I would have regretted sleeping with you" She tells him" but I don't think I will regret this" she continues.

Before he knows it, her lips are on his, resting gently. Her tongue darts out and rubs against his bottom lip. Swirling gently and asking for entrance. Gold can taste colors, and feel smells. Life around him is melting as he places his tongue in her mouth and begins to gently suck. Time stops all together, and Rosabelle is astonished. He has taken complete control of their kiss, she's not sure she has it in her to fight for dominance. She has been kissed, hundreds of times, but never, ever like this before.

Her heart is warm and there is an odd feeling in her throat as she waits to see what he will do, after her bold move.

She is surprised, when he asks "where do you think we should honeymoon?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! So, sadly the real world has called and she is using her enticing ways (ie. School/social life/work) to lure me into society :( sadly I will be forced to discontinue this fic. That being said, should anybody like to adopt and continue this beast ( pun slightly intended) pm and we will work something out!

Fondly,

Ocelot


	5. Chapter 5: New Writer

Hello ladies and gentleman, my name is FuckingNameChoise and I'm the new writer of this lovely story. I hope i satisfy the expectations not only of Imalovelylittleocelot, but yours too. You will find the fic on my profile ~fuckinnamechoise, where I'll post one chapter with all the work of Imalovelylittleocelot and go on from that.

I may also have to inform you that my account is a new one, because i deleted the old one after a writer's breakdown if you will.

I'll give you a list of my previous works, so you more or less know who i am...

_-Dealing with the past_

_-The perfect environment_

_-Unknown to us _

and others. If you have a question please don't doubt to send me a DM to my account.

Hopefully I'll have a new chapter for this story in a week or so.


End file.
